Girl With The Black Ponytail
by ShinerWrites
Summary: Osana didn't like Taro, not before. But what happens when she decides to confess on Friday? And who is messing with her life? Someone is trying to hurt her, and Osana thinks she might know who. But why? And will pursuing the truth get her killed? T for strong violent elements.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Yes, I'm starting another multi chapter fic. I actually don't usually write for Yandere Simulator, but here we are.**

Osana didn't like Taro, really. Of course not, she told him constantly.

This was what Osana thought for most of her life, until one day, she didn't.

She'd never had the courage to say anything even once she admitted it to herself.

But one day, she decided, she would have to confess. Of course, on a Friday, under the tree. Okay, yes, she would concede, tommorow was Friday, but she really just needed to work up her courage. Next Friday. That worked.

"Hanako-Chan," Osana stared down at the ground, "I have to talk to you, see, I kinda…"

"What?" The young girl said curiously.

"I have a crush on your brother, okay?!" Osana exclaimed.

"O-oh," Hanako said, "okay."

Osana huffed, "I'm going to confess to him next Friday, under the tree."

"Okay then," Hanako said a bit sadly, walking away.

Osana brushed that off, she could confess to Taro if she could tell his sister, right?

The next day, Osana was scolding Taro, "ugh, why are you always late?!" The girl yelled shrilly.

As Osana scolded Taro, she began to notice a girl with a black ponytail watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Osana ignored the girl and the chilly feeling she got from her.

Osana continued to scold Taro.

That day in class, Osana noticed the girl with the black ponytail staring at her again. What was her deal, anyways?

She sighed. Class was so boring.

The teacher just droned on and on about math. So boring.

When class finally ended, Osana was relieved, she walked home with Taro again, and decided to discuss the girl with the black ponytail, "hey Taro, did you notice a girl staring at us at all?"

Taro's eyebrows shot up, "now that you mention it, yeah, I think so. Girl with the black ponytail, right? She's… weird."

"Hm," Osana nodded, "where's Hanako?"

"I think she wanted to ask the teachers a question about high school," Taro said, "she's 13, she'll be fine, she knows the way home."

…

"Thank you Ms. Akari," Hanako thanked the teacher for answering her questions.

"No problem Hanako," Ms. Akari said, "I have to head home now, so I'll be going, do you know your way home?"

"Yes, Ms. Akari," Hanako said brightly.

Ms. Akari nodded and left.

Hanako sat on a bench and looked downward sadly.

A teenage girl approached her, she had short red hair and red glasses, she sat next to Hanako, "what's wrong?"

"I- my brother's friend, Osana, she likes him," Hanako pouted.

"And why are you unhappy with this? If you don't mind me asking," The girl asked.

"I'm worried that my brother won't pay attention to me if he gets a girlfriend," Hanako frowned, "she's going to confess, next Friday, under the tree, you know the myth, that if you confess-"

"Under the tree on Friday, your crush will fall in love with you," The girl finished for Hanako, "I know it well."

"What's your name, anyways?" Hanako asked, "I'm Hanako."

"I don't usually tell people my name," the girl replied, "but you can call me Azusa-Chan, if you want. Really just a made up name I go by."

"Okay Azusa-Chan," Hanako smiled, "nice to meet you!"

"Yeah," 'Azusa' nodded, "it was."

The girl who called herself Azusa-Chan then walked away with a curt goodbye, which left Hanako to walk home by herself.

 **(A/N): I suck at pacing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Well here's where your T rating comes in. TW: Graphic Violence, References to Vomiting.**

Sunday, 6:30 PM, ?'s House.

The teenage girl's expression remained blank as she choked her victim to death, feeling only success and rage as she heard the strangled sounds of Kokona Haruka. Soon, the body lay limp in her hands, paler than before, the emotionless young woman placed the girl back on her own couch, "it's what you get for pursuing my senpai," she said coldly.

The girl's phone buzzed, it was from a number saved as 'Info-Chan'.

 _I learned of a new girl going after your senpai,_ the text read, _Osana Najimi._

She was sent a bio of the girl.

 _Well then,_ the girl with the black ponytail texted back, _I'd better do something about it._

…

Monday, 7:30 AM, School.

Osana is yelling at Taro once again for being late, "you _always_ keep me waiting!"

Osana was quite wrapped up in yelling at Taro, and there had still been no sign of the girl with the black ponytail.

Throughout the school, there had been whispers of Kokona Haruka's disappearance, "she left school as usual…" they would say, "what happened to Kokona Haruka?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruka must be devastated, huh?" Taro said.

"You know what I think?" Osana postulated, "I think it might have something to do with that creepy girl from yesterday…"

"Maybe," Taro said shakily, "it's still so disturbing, a girl is laughing, caring and learning so innocently one day, and the next she's just gone!"

"I get the feeling," Osana said, "that if this has something to do with creepy girl, then it has something to do with us too."

"Hmm," Taro thought for a moment, "I somehow doubt it, even if creepy girl _is_ really creepy."

…

 _Any more information on Osana?_ The girl with the black ponytail texted 'Info-Chan'

 _She plans to confess on Friday, under,_ Info-Chan texted, _and she made bento, one's for your senpai._

 _Hmm,_ creepy girl sent back, _I'll see if I can work with that._

…

Osana left her bento boxes on her desk as she went to ask the teacher about a math problem.

That left only the girl with the black ponytail in the classroom. She pulled out a white bottle and began to unwrap the bento with the blue handkerchief, blank eyes staring down.

…

Monday, 12:06 PM, School Rooftop.

"I-I just made extra, s-so it wasn't for you or anything!" Osana stuttered, holding out the bento box for Taro.

"Wow, thank you," Taro's face lit up, "that's so nice!"

Osana blushed a dark pink color, "whatever."

Taro opened his bento and began eating, "this tastes great!"

Osana smiled to herself a bit, she could let herself do that just once.

But suddenly, Taro's face scrunched up, "O-Osana, I don't feel so good…"

Taro put his hand to his mouth and his face went pale, "move!" he yelled as he ran towards the rooftop door.

Osana clutched her bag with concern as she watched Taro run off. She turned around to see creepy girl fiddling with her phone. And she could've sworn she saw a hint of a smirk.

Osana turned around, "I hope Taro's alright…"

"Hey Osana," Osana heard a high pitched voice say from behind her. She turned around to see Midori-Chan, "is Taro okay?"

"I think he's sick…" Osana replied.

"Well," Midori said with concern, "tell him get well soon for me!"

…

Monday, 12:15 PM, Hallway.

Osana approached Taro, "Midori says feel better soon..."

Taro was silent for a moment, "Osana, what the hell!"

"Taro, I would never try to hurt you!" Osana said, "believe me!"

"Your food made me throw up!" Taro yelled, "It was good before I was vomiting profusely! I'll see you later, Osana."

"I'm…!" Osana tried to say as Taro stormed off, "sorry…"

…

Monday, 6:10 PM, School Office.

Taro had decided to walk home without Osana out of anger. Osana now stood in the school office, determination in her eyes.

"Alright, Miss Black Ponytail," Osana said angrily, grabbing a binder labeled 'students', "time to find out who the hell you are."

Osana flipped through the binder until she came to a page with a picture of the girl with the black ponytail, amongst other students, "Ayano Aishi, age 16," she read aloud.

"Osana Najimi, age 17," she heard a voice from behind her, "so you like learning the names of students here too?"

Osana whipped around to see a girl with short red hair and glasses, "who-?"

"Call me Azusa-Chan," she said, "careful whose business you go digging around in, Osana. I made the same mistake, you get involved with stuff."

"T-thanks for the advice," Osana stuttered.

'Azusa-Chan' gave her a cold smile, "no problem."

…

Monday, 9:00 PM, Ayano's Bedroom.

 _My plan worked,_ Ayano texted to her Info-Chan contact, _Senpai is angry at Osana Najimi._

 _I should warn you that Osana has her suspicions with your character, Ayano,_ Info-Chan texted back.

 _I'll bear that in mind,_ Ayano replied simply, _she is weak, I should have little issue eliminating her._

 **(A/N): I feel like I'm getting a hang of this. This kind of got away from me in length.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hopefully Chapter 3 holds up! TW: Strong Language, Specifically Mentioned Sexual Harrassment.**

Tuesday, Front of School, 7:30 AM.

"Taro!" Osana yelled, "Taro, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Taro walked over to where Osana was, "look, Osana, I know you didn't, I was just upset. Something probably just got into the food while you were cooking it, I forgive you."

"Good!" Osana said, "To make it up to you, I have something I want to show you on my phone!"

"O-okay," Taro stuttered, "show it to me after school. What is it?"

"The most beautiful place in the school!" Osana chirped.

"No way," Taro smirked, "the most beautiful place in the school is the fountain! No exceptions!"

"I found a place _even prettier,_ " Osana stated, "you'll see!"

"Okay…" Taro raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Ayano pretended to look up from her phone, standing behind a tree as Osana and Taro walked away from where they were talking, "I think I can work with this…"

…

Tuesday, 9:06 AM, Cherry Blossom Tree.

Osana snapped a picture of the giant blossom tree atop the hill, she looked at her phone, "perfect, Taro will love it!"

…

Tuesday, 1:01 PM, School Locker Rooms.

Osana sighed with decompression, "nothing like a hot bath…"

Yui Rio sat at the edge of the tub in her bikini, towel around her neck.

Taro had forgiven her, and Osana was starting to have some peace of mind back, at least on that front. But even still, she couldn't stop thinking about that girl, _Ayano Aishi,_ she reminded herself. If Ayano could poison Taro, than what else could she do?

Maybe Osana was jumping to conclusions, and Ayano was a perfectly nice, normal girl.

But then, Osana remembered, there was that girl, 'Azusa-Chan' she had called herself. She shuddered, _careful whose business you go digging around in, Osana._ She decided it was time to get out of the bath.

Osana shivered as she got out, wrapping herself in a towel for warmth. She made her way to the lockers, getting dressed into her uniform, "wait, where's my phone?"

Osana searched the locker frantically, but to no avail, she sighed, "better start looking for it…"

…

School was so boring, and Osana still hadn't found her phone. She let out a long-suffering sigh.

Maybe Ayano took her phone, to make her seem irresponsible when she told Taro she couldn't show him the picture. It seemed likely.

That is until the bell rang, and Osana found her phone on the ground next to her desk. How had she missed that? Hey, now she could show Taro the picture she took!

…

Tuesday, 6:07 PM, Front of School.

"Taro!" Osana called, "I got the photo!"

"Really?" Taro yelled, running towards Osana, he stopped, "show me."

Osana pulled out her phone, and showed him the camera roll, "see?"

Taro's face became an expression of horror.

Oh no. What happened?

"Oh my God! You pervert!" Taro yelled.

"Wh-what?" Osana squeaked, she looked at her phone, only to see photographs _up the skirts of girls_ , "oh my God! How did these get on here?!"

"I'll see you later, Osana," Taro huffed.

"Taro!" Osana yelled, "It was her! The girl with the black ponytail! I found out her name, I _know_ she's behind this!"

Taro turned back around, "damn it, Osana! _Enough_ about the girl with the black ponytail! It's become your go to lie when you do something bad, or mess up! I'm sure she's just a perfectly nice girl who's a little shy, and wants to make friends, but doesn't know how! Stop blaming her for everything you do wrong, and maybe try reaching out to her!"

Taro sighed, "bye Osana." And with that, he walked away.

Osana cluched her heart, "damn you, Ayano. You're good."

…

Tuesday, 6:52 PM, Outside of Taro's House

Taro sat alone on the curb next to his house, telling his mom that he needed to think whenever she popped her head out the front door.

"Hello," Taro heard a feminine voice say, "mind if I sit with you?"

When Taro looked up, he saw the ever-infamous girl with the black ponytail, "sure."

"What is troubling you?" The girl asked.

"My friend Osana," Taro sighed.

"Hmm," the girl thought for a moment, "Osana Najimi? Sometimes I hear that she's talking shit about me. Says I'm evil or something."

"Yeah!" Taro complained, "She's been talking shit about you a lot, and more importantly, not owning up to the things she does wrong!"

"I personally don't like her all that much," the girl said, "she seems rude."

"Yeah…" Taro sighed, "I've been questioning my friendship with her lately. First her food makes me vomit, and then I find out that she sexually harrasses the other girls at school!"

"Well maybe you could be friends with me," the girl smiled, "no point in holding toxic friendships, anyways. I've had quite a few of them, and I think it might be time to stop."

"I'd toast to that if I had a drink," Taro chuckled, "my name's Taro."

"Ayano, Ayano Aishi."


End file.
